


Renegades

by RJMeta



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Crying, Gen, I got sad at 1am while listening to music and this is the result of that, Song fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJMeta/pseuds/RJMeta
Summary: He can't do it anymore.





	Renegades

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Renegade by X Ambassadors.

He wasn't sure what exactly caused it. He had just been sitting in his apartment, the radio playing softly in the background, when a song came on.

_Run away with me  
Lost souls and reverie_

All of a sudden, there was a burning under his eyelids, his breath hitching.

_Running wild and running free  
Two kids, you and me_

Before he could prevent it, a sob burst from him, his hand clapping over his mouth in a failed attempt to stifle it. But the dam was broken, and a second sob followed the first, then a third, and soon enough he was silently bawling, fingers digging into his cheek as he curled into himself.

The loneliness and pain that he had kept bottled up came spilling out of him, his heart aching as he wept - for himself, for the loss of his friends, his job, his life, for the pain he kept putting everyone through over and over. For the first time in a long time, he wanted desperately for someone to tell him that things would be okay, to hold him close and remind him that he wasn't alone. That everything that had happened and was happening and will happen hadn't broken him completely.

But no one was there.

He was alone.

In the silence and cold of his apartment, Matt silently grieved.


End file.
